Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines
Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines es el segundo videojuego para PC basado en el juego RPG Vampiro: La Mascarada del Mundo de Tinieblas. Fue desarrollado por Troika Games utilizando el motor gráfico Source, y se juega ya sea desde una perspectiva de primera o tercera persona. Es notable por ser el primer videojuego de Source en ser distribuido. En el videojuego, el jugador crea su propio vampiro "neonato", eligiendo entre los siete Clanes de la Camarilla en una historia ambientada en los alrededores de Los Ángeles. La trama se considera canónica, y forma una precuela de la serie "Hora del Juicio". Sumario del editor :Seducido en un callejón oscuro. Como un vampiro recientemente creado, debes atravesar el oscuro mundo de Los Ángeles en los días modernos - desde los clubes rave y las cavernas subterráneas secretas del Centro de la ciudad hasta un hotel de mala muerte y casas de lujo en el infame Sunset Strip de Hollywood. Embárcate en una variedad de búsquedas impulsadas por la trama a medida que exploras un mundo abierto lleno de misiones secundarias, múltiples caminos y personajes para interaccionar. El tuyo es un mundo viviente, a pesar de que tu mismo a dejado de serlo. Trama El personaje del jugador ha sido recientemente Abrazado por un Sire que no buscó el permiso del Príncipe local; ambos Sire y chiquillo son condenados a ser ejecutados, pero a raíz de una protesta del "líder" Anarquista Nines Rodríguez, el Príncipe LaCroix perdona la vida del jugador como un movimiento calculado para preservar un estado de "no agresión" entre los dos grupos. A cambio, se espera que el jugador este fielmente al servicio del Príncipe, y se le establece una tarea para demostrar su utilidad y la lealtad. Un supuesto ataque Sabbat interrumpe la introducción a las tradiciones de los Vástagos que estaba siendo impartida al jugador por Smiling Jack, y que debe continuar en solitario. A medida que progresa la historia, se hace evidente que un antiguo artefacto conocido como el Sarcófago Ankaran está en el centro de las recientes tensiones entre la Camarilla, el Sabbat, los Anarquistas y los Kuei-jin de la Costa Oeste. El jugador debe decidir a qué facción - en su caso - puede confiar, y determinar los secretos del sarcófago antes de que cause una guerra total entre los Vástagos. La historia no es lineal; aunque se encuentran la mayoría de los eventos independientemente de las opciones de los personajes, existen numerosas misiones opcionales y cinco secuencias finales distintas. Sin embargo, aunque el videojuego le otorga a los jugadores una gran libertad, la línea general e la trama no cambia, sin importar lo que se haga, y todas las misiones centrales todavía tienen que ser completadas. Por ejemplo, si decide ponerse del lado de los Anarquistas, el jugador todavía tendrá que obedecer al Príncipe LaCroix, ya que se le indica que actué como si todavía estuviera siendo leal. Del mismo modo, si se tratara de rechazar una misión que le ha asignado el Príncipe, él usara la Disciplina de Dominación para asegurar su obediencia. Traducción A pesar de que el videojuego no fue publicado en español de manera oficial, un grupo de fans, Clan Dlan, hizo su primer lanzamiento de una traducción completa, incluyendo no sólo cuadros de diálogos, sino también parte del material gráfico. La traducción se puede encontrar aquí. Curiosidades ¡Advertencia! Esta sección incluye spoilers. * Valve Software no quería que otro videojuego mostrara el nuevo motor Source antes del videojuego Half-Life 2 (2004), por lo que cuando Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines estuvo listo para su manufactura el 4 de octubre de 2004, Troika Games trabajó en un parche que se integró en la duplicación de la versión master antes de su debut el 16 de noviembre. Por lo tanto, la versión 1.1 fue la versión que se publicó por primera vez. * El desarrollo de un modo multijugador fue detenido durante algún tiempo durante el desarrollo, con la intención de reanudarlo más tarde, que es lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, el modo multijugador nunca finalizó realmente y se abandonó un par de meses antes de su estreno. Sin embargo, existe un mod multijugador creado por fans. * En la casa de playa hay un videojuego pausado en el televisor que muestra a uno de los grandes monstruos de las alcantarillas enfrentados más adelante en este videojuego junto con un vampiro que está volviendo a recargar un revolver Anaconda. * Leonika Boyarsky de Troika Games publicó noticias sobre el desarrollo del videojuego en varios sitios web fans de "Vampire" bajo el nombre de "Leonx". Más tarde, David Mullich de Activision publicó noticias bajo el nombre de "Primogen". * En la versión europea, el Sheriff en la escena de ejecución inicial mantiene su espada suspendida sobre la cabeza del Sire del jugador en lugar de bajarla para decapitarla/o. Esto se debe a que la cámara no suele cortar lo suficientemente rápido antes de que la espada decapite al Sire, y se pensó que una escena de decapitación no pasaría la aprobación de la junta de calificación alemana. * El videojuego sugiere hacia el final que el amigo de Smiling Jack que conduce el taxi seria Caine, el padre de todos los vampiros. Esto se vería más respaldado por el hecho de que el archivo de voz del personaje se guardan en un directorio titulado "Caine" y que un protagonista Malkavian reconocerá al taxista como el padre de todos los vampiros en el preludio a la batalla final, llevando a una cantidad justa de hilaridad. Conducir un taxi es también algo consistente con ser maldecido con "vagar por el mundo". Además, si el jugador activa la disciplina de Auspex, descubrirá que el aura del conductor es de color púrpura, lo que indica que es un vampiro (o, al menos, no humano). Además, Rosa, la sangre débil clarividente, dice crípticamente: "Why is he smiling? Is it- is it the father behind him?" ("¿Por qué está sonriendo? ¿Es el- es el padre detrás de él?"), refiriéndose a una de las secuencias finales del videojuego donde el taxista está detrás de Smiling Jack. Hay que tener en cuenta que algunos suplementos de Vampiro: La Mascarada mencionan a un Malkavian que dice ser Caine (y puede incluso creerlo) que viaja junto con Jack. * Sebastian LaCroix, el príncipe de la Camarilla en Los Ángeles, lleva ese nombre por Lucien LaCroix, el poderoso antagonista vampiro de la serie de televisión del detective vampiro Forever Knight (1992-1996). * Un protagonista Malkavian se dirigirá tanto a Thérèse como a Jeanette como hijas de Janus, mucho antes de que sepa que tienen una personalidad dividida. Sin embargo, esto podría ser de acuerdo con el "sentido sexto" malkavian. Su locura les permite saber más de lo que incluso pueden comprender conscientemente. Por ejemplo, el personaje Malkavian tiene una opción de dialogo que dice "...tell this to whoever is playing me!" ("...dile esto a quien está jugando como yo!"), insinuando hacia el hecho de que es inconscientemente consciente de su posición como personaje de videojuego. * Se suponía que había un modo más de creación de personajes en la versión final del juego: el modo Histories. Este modo permite al jugador dar a su personaje una historia específica en lugar de simplemente establecer varios atributos de manera manual. La elección de la historia tiene un gran impacto en la jugabilidad, ya que básicamente da a los jugadores un efecto de bonificación en ciertas áreas y un efecto negativo en otras. Por ejemplo, si los jugadores eligen "Eldritch Prodigy" ("Prodigio Eldritch"; historia específica de Tremere), obtiene un 40% de bonificación en duración de Taumaturgia, pero como penalización pierde un punto de XP cada vez que gana tres. La selección de Histories está desactivada por defecto en la versión final debido a problemas de inestabilidad. Se pueden volver a habilitar manualmente y también se han vuelto a habilitar mediante el parche no oficial. * Cuando se juega como un Nosferatu, al intentar conversar con un gángster ruso resultara en él gritando 'Baba Yaga!' y entonces volviéndose hostil. "Baba Yaga" es un término real en la mitología eslava (y rusa), aunque se refiere sólo a un ser femenino. Baba Yaga se cree que es fea, al igual como cualquier Nosferatu. En el Mundo de Tinieblas Clásico, Baba Yaga es también el nombre de una Nosferatu tremendamente poderosa en Rusia. * Los únicos Clanes modernos que no están presentes en este videojuego son los Assamitas, Seguidores de Set, Ravnos y Lasombra (aunque un Lasombra está presente en la nueva sección de la Biblioteca con el patch 9.3+). * Curiosamente, las únicas líneas de sangre actuales presentes en este videojuego son aquellas de Pisha (Nagaraja), la Gárgola de Hollywood y el Sheriff (posiblemente Guruhi). * Se puede oír al líder Andrei de la secta del Sabbat en The Deb of Night una vez que se lo ha enfrentado. * El videojuego incluye varias referencias hacia la cultura popular, incluyendo la película Dirty Harry (1971). Multimedia Vampire The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Official Trailer Enlaces externos * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines en GOG.com * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines en Steam * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, pagina web oficial (desactualizada) * Planet Vampire fan site * Vampire Bloodlines fansite & fanlisting * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, reseña en Internet Movie Database (IMDb). * Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, reseña en MobyGames * Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines Unofficial Patch (desgarga) en:Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Categoría:Videojuegos